The Forgotten Warrior/Chapter 16
Chapter description :Dovewing is in the clearing as the cats form patrols. When Ivypool comes over to her excitedly, Dovewing asks if she had ever seen Ashfur in the Dark Forest. She expects her sister to be defensive, but Ivypool merely replies that nobody has pointed him out to her and she wouldn't have recognized him. Dovewing wonders if he might have gone to StarClan due to his terrible death despite how terrible he was to Squirrelflight. She finishes to find Brambleclaw looming over them, annoyed, and he tells Ivypool to join Sandstorm's border patrol and Dovewing that she'll train with him after Firestar sees her. :Dovewing correctly guesses that Firestar wishes to talk to her about WindClan. She settles down and reaches her senses towards the WindClan camp when he asks. Dovewing tells Firestar that Onestar is surrounded by his senior warriors and hears him tell them to keep a special lookout for ThunderClan. Firestar is surprised when Dovewing relays what she heard since that's what he told ThunderClan. Firestar asks if he said anything about Sol and Dovewing says he didn't. She also cannot find a trace of Sol, and comments that he is probably underground since her senses don't work as well there. :Bumblestripe is waiting for Dovewing when she finishes, explaining that Brambleclaw had gone ahead and he was to show here where they were training. When Bumblestripe asks what Firestar wanted, Dovewing says it was just stuff, thinking that it would take too long to explain. Bumblestripe sounds slightly envious when he says that Firestar has never invited him to his den. Dovewing realizes that, unlike when with Tigerheart, she pushes her powers away while she's with Bumblestripe. :The two warriors arrive to see Blossomfall perfectly execute a battle move on Toadstep. When Brambleclaw tells to partner up to learn a move, Blossomfall approaches Bumblestripe and urges him to work with her, but he refuses, saying he was going to partner with Dovewing. His sister is offended, muttering that he could show some loyalty. Dovewing tells Bumblestripe that she doesn't mind if he partners with Blossomfall, but Bumblestripe replies that his sister is being ridiculous and he's not being disloyal. They see Blossomfall partner with Toadstep. :Brambleclaw has Dovewing attack him to demonstrate the move they are learning, which involves rearing up, doing a flip backwards as the other warrior attacks, and leaping on them once they lose their balance. Brambleclaw has them practice the backflip until they can land correctly before they partner off. Dovewing comments that she is surprised how agile and strong Bumblestripe is and that it's been awhile since they've trained together. The two tease and flirt as they train. After the partners practice several times, Blossomfall suggests that they watch each other, to which Brambleclaw agrees. :Blossomfall and Toadstep go first and Dovewing notes how well Blossomfall already was doing the move. Dovewing compliments her before it is her and Bumblestripe's turn. Dovewing feels that both did the move well, but Blossomfall is disdainful, telling her that Bumblestripe did well but she did not. Dovewing is embarrassed and whispers to Bumblestripe that she probably said that because of him choosing her as a partner and she is sorry if she made things difficult between the siblings. Bumblestripe tells her that Blossomfall is the problem. :Brambleclaw announces it is time to return to camp. Dovewing urges Bumblestripe to walk with Blossomfall, saying that littermates should come before friendship. Bumblestripe pauses and looks at her before telling her that he was hoping they were more than friends. When Dovewing can't think of anything to say, he trots over to walk with Blossomfall. Toadstep bounds up to Dovewing, teasingly asking her what is going on between the two. Dovewing forces herself to calmly tell Toadstep that Bumblestripe is a great cat. She briefly thinks of Tigerheart, but pushes him away, deciding that even if Tigerheart can't be part of her life, Bumblestripe can. Characters Major }} Minor *Brambleclaw *Firestar *Onestar *Crowfeather *Bumblestripe *Blossomfall *Toadstep }} Mentioned *Ashfur *Squirrelflight *Sandstorm *Sedgewhisker *Ashfoot *Sol *Tigerheart }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Forgotten Warrior